1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to security systems and more particularly to a security system for a vehicle such as a bus, train, plane or ship such as a ferry.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Security systems have long been known to be usable in conjunction with vehicles. Most security systems are designed to be an alarm of some sort and are used primarily in conjunction with automobiles and trucks. However, in connection with transportation type vehicles such as vans, recreational vehicles, buses, trains, including subways, planes and ships, there has long been a need to have a security system be operable during the time that the vehicle is being operated.
A desirable form of such a security system would be to observe the passenger compartment and vehicle surrounding area by cameras. There are times when passengers will allege that an accident has occurred which has caused them injury when in fact there has not been such an accident. If a camera recorded the alleged accident and discovered there was no such accident, this can eliminate fraudulent insurance claims.
Additionally, cameras can be used to make certain the driver of the vehicle is operating the vehicle correctly. For example, in the case of a bus, a camera can be mounted exteriorly of the vehicle to make sure that the operator of the vehicle is operating the vehicle safely in relation to other vehicles on the road. Also, when the passenger door of the bus is opened, it is normally required that the operator step to the bottom of the exit stairway of the bus to help any passenger(s) on and off to minimize accidents. If the operator is observed not following this procedure, appropriate disciplinary action can be taken. Also, cameras can be used by management to verify payment of correct fares on public transportation vehicles.
Prior to the present invention, there has not been known any security system for a public transportation vehicle such as a bus, train, plane or ship which would permit the management to observe at a later time what actually occurred while that public transportation vehicle was being operated.